Best Prom Ever
by citigirl13
Summary: Set during episode 1x20. Robin is feeling down about how prom is turning out and worrying about the future. Barney manages to fix the problem - in a way that Robin never expected.


**I re-watched episode 1x20: Best Prom Ever and this popped in my head. Honestly don't think it's great, but enjoying writing it and I need to get out of writer's block. So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own **_**How I Met Your Mother**_** or any of the characters; the song **_**What A Wonderful World**_**; or the film **_**Wimbledon**_

**Best Prom Ever**

All the lights seem to blur in front of her face. Lily said her head was swirling, but she isn't the one that swallowed down cough syrup (and had three whiskies, but hey, that's pre-drinking). It doesn't help that this geek has bad breath and keeps stepping on her feet. She manages to turn the grimace into a smile and hopes the band hurries up.

"So," he says, "am I getting lucky tonight?"

Surprised, Robin attempts to be gentle. "I think you're really sweet-"

A second later he's thrown up on her cute black dress.

"No," she says after a moment, "you are not getting lucky tonight."

She comes out of the bathroom feeling down. That's the only way she can describe it. Not only is she thinking about Lily's problems, she's also got her own to worry about. Ted is around and Robin really doesn't want to see him at the moment. His betrayal is still fresh in her mind. She knows if she sees him, she'll dance with him and slowly begin to forgive him. Does she want to forgive him? She doesn't know. Does she miss him? Yes. And that's the problem, because she's not sure he deserves forgiveness. Soon yes, but not yet.

It still hurts.

"Hey." Barney appears beside her, looking out of breath. "If you see a tall, pale, ginger kid let me know. Some people get mad when you steal the mascot costume. Well, some geeks anyway." He shoots Robin a grin, which she returns. She's always been good at hiding her emotions. It's a gift she's gained over the years.

"What's wrong? You look like the guy in _Wimbledon_ who just lost out on the title while Kristen Dunst makes out with the guy that won. Poor kid. Trained for years to lose it all to an old-timer."

Robin stares at him. "Really, you think that Paul Bettany was the villain? Seriously?"

"Nice try." Barney nudges Robin over and pats her knee. "C'mon Canada. What's the problem? You not enjoying prom?"

"Yeah, I am," she says, shrugging. "It's fun. It's..." Barney raises an eyebrow and that's all it takes for Robin to break. "It's meant to be _prom_. Y'know..._prom_. I'm supposed to wear a gorgeous dress that hasn't been hastily washed after being vomited on, sneak alcohol from a keg, have the perfect dance to the perfect song..." Robin avoids Barney's eyes as she says, "I just imagined my prom would be different."

Barney stares at her for a moment. God, she's beautiful. Even though she belongs to Ted, Barney is allowed to appreciate that. Although she's sad, she still looks stunning.

He stands up and offers her his hand. Her large blue eyes lift up to his. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon," he says. "I can't clean your dress, but I can dance with you."

This offer is worth it, just to see her face. "Barney, you don't have to-"

"C'mon Canada," he says. "_What A Wonderful World _is playing. We have to dance to this!" Without waiting for her word he grabs Robin and pulls her to her feet.

She allows herself to be led to the dance floor. Barney pulls her towards him and slowly moves in a circle. The music is gentle and uplifting and despite herself Robin begins to feel her mood lighten. Without thinking she smiles.

"There it is," he says, giving a triumph grin.

"Okay," Robin says, letting out a laugh. "Okay, you've managed to cheer me up. Congratulations."

"Well I do know how to please women." He sends her a wink and Robin shakes her head because, well, it's Barney. But somehow Barney is just what she has needed.

"So, prom salvaged?" he asks.

She pretends to consider it. "Just." After another smile and a dash of hesitation she asks, "Barney, do you ever worry about what's going to happen later? Y'know, in the future?"

He doesn't even hesitate. "No. I know I'll always be awesome." He focuses on her. "Is that what this is about? Worrying about the future?"

Robin doesn't talk about her feelings. No way. But Barney has gotten her on the dance floor. And he's here, willing to listen. Lily has her own problems and she and Ted aren't talking and she _can't _talk to Marshall, and even if she could he's Ted's best friend... So she's left with Barney. And when is he ever asking what's wrong?

"Sorta," she answers. Once the admission is out of her mouth she has to continue. "After this whole thing with Ted...I can't stop thinking whether that'll happen to me."

"What?"

"Finding..." She pulls a face, unable to believe she's going to say these words. "...The One. The one that I want to be with all the time, the one who I want to ask about his day, to smell his hair..." She trails off when she sees Barney's face. "I know."

"It's just – it's _you_," he says. His face betrays his shock. "You're the first – well, besides me – that says she doesn't want to get married and have kids. I'd never thought I'd hear this from you."

She almost let's go of his hands then. But as if he can sense it he twirls her round and pulls her back to him. "I'm sorry," he apologises. "No judging. I promise."

"Thank you," she says pointedly.

For a few moments they dance in silence. "But just so you know...you are gonna find The One."

Robin rolls her eyes. "Thanks."

"No, you will. I only have one rule-"

"Oh yeah?" she says, smiling a little.

"Never date a girl who has seen the film _Wimbledon_."

She wasn't expecting that. "Why not?"

"Because _Wimbledon_ is not a good movie," he says. Robin debates about objecting, but the sense of what he says gets through to her. "Exactly," he says, reading her mind. "_Love Actually _is a good British romcom. _Notting Hill _is a good British romcom. But _Wimbledon_?" He pulls a face. "Crap. Absolute crap."

"Hey," Robin complains. "I wouldn't go that far."

"My point is that the people who watch _Wimbledon _more than once are romantics. I mean, come on, the ending? Where he runs to Kristen Dunst after he's won and tells her she's going to go a long way? That's so c_heesy_."

"Is there a point to this?" asks Robin. _Wimbledon _isn't her favourite movie but still.

"You watch _Wimbledon_," he says. "Like I said, only romantics watch _Wimbledon_. You're a romantic – like Ted-"

"That's going a bit far-"

"-so you'll find The One," he finishes. He gives her shoulder a quick squeeze which surprises Robin. "So just...don't worry about it. Okay? You're single for God's sake! Go nuts, get drunk, make out with a teenager. Just have fun."

The words immediately begin to sink in. Robin feels the knot in her stomach loosen. Did she really have time for a guy right now? She was just beginning to find herself. And yes, she got lonely sometimes, but at the same time she was able to put on her sweats and watch bad television without anyone complaining. Each day she just had to please her and her alone. "Wow Barney," she says, "you've actually helped."

"Well duh." Before he can inform her of how amazing he is – surely he's about to – he freezes. "Shit, tall ginger guy ten o'clock." He releases her and ducks through the crowd of dancing teenagers. Robin watches him go, followed by a ginger teenager with darting eyes. She stares at the space where Barney was, a smile toasting her lips.

_Barney? Who knew? _

* * *

_**A Little Ways Down The Road...**_

"Do you see Ted checking out the bass player?" Robin is gazing Ted. He looks okay. He actually looks happy. She hopes he is. She's screwed his life up enough lately. He deserves happiness without her.

She's let him go.

"She looks like a combination between you and Lily," Barney says.

"But I'm hotter, right?"

Barney pretends to gaze at his wife, dressed head to toe in white. Her skin is glowing – with happiness maybe? – and her dark eyes are bright, her black hair shiny and sleek. She is honestly stunning, but the truth is she has always looked this way to him. "Of course," he says lightly. Robin's eyes light up and for once she doesn't try to hide the pleasure. For once her delight is nothing to hide.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time," Robin says. She glances round the crowd of people dancing to the music.

"Hey, where are Marshall and Lily?" asks Barney, glancing round.

"Making up."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, they're not going to Rome anymore."

"When did that happen?"

Robin twirls under Barney arm and falls back into them again. "Somewhere between the starters and main course."

"Jeez, getting married certainly distracts you."

The conversation is diverted by the song choice. _What A Wonderful World_ echoes through the large hall and Robin and Barney look at each other, wearing matching grins. "Did you-" she begins.

"No, did you?"

"No."

Both of them go back all those years, to Robin's first prom. "I've always loved this song," says Robin. "Ever since I heard it at my prom."

"And once again I can prove that I am right."

"Yeah, that's not gonna get old."

"I told you that you were going to find The One," Barney points out. "And here you are, wearing a white dress."

"I must admit," says Robin, glancing down at her glittering gown. "I never in a million years actually believed I would get married."

"What about me?" asks Barney. "I bet you never thought I would walk down the aisle. No one would bet on that."

A secret smile crosses Robin's face. "Actually," she says, "I knew you would."

Barney snorts, sure that she's joking. "What? Why would you think that I was _ever _going to get married?"

She pulls him closer to her, so that she can whisper in his ear. "Because you watch _Wimbledon._" Adopting his accent she says mockingly, "Only romantics watch _Wimbledon_, and so if you watch it you'll find The One."

"I only watched _Wimbledon _like, once," he says, but he's avoiding her gaze. "Boy was that a mistake."

"Oh c'mon," she says. "You know the actors! You know how it ends! If you had only watched it once and hated it you wouldn't be able to tell me a thing about it." Her grin begins to grow. "I bet you watch it every time you're depressed. I bet you curl up on the sofa with a duvet and watch it in the middle of the night when you can't sleep because you're worrying about life."

"Do not," he replies, but Robin knows when he's lying.

"Do so," Robin says. "I bet you watch it on Christmas Eve, because it's the perfect non-Christmas movie. I bet you watch it every Valentine's Day."

"Shut up-"

"Your heart leaps when you see Kristen Dunst standing naked in the shower-"

"Well," Barney says, unable to deny that.

"-and you shed a tear when Lizzie breaks up with Peter-"

"I do _not-_"

"And when Peter wins Wimbledon you're screaming and jumping round the room like a little toddler, and when he kisses Lizzie you're in floods of tears."

"Okay!" Barney says. He holds his hands in the air. "I love the film, okay? You got me Canada."

Robin gazes at the blonde haired man in front of her. She is one of the few people who can say that she has married the man that she danced at prom with. She's one of the few people who can say that she perhaps, possibly, fell in love with this man that night. That he was the one that made her believe that she would find love. "Yeah," she says softly, surprising her new husband by burying her head in his shoulder, smelling the safe scents of cigars and good scotch. "I got you."


End file.
